


I’ll do whatever it takes To be the mistake you can’t live without

by setsukayoichi



Series: How could something so deadly feel so right? [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff ??, Fluff and Angst, From friends to lovers, M/M, Overcoming Problems, Prequel, Relationship Problems, lovely boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsukayoichi/pseuds/setsukayoichi
Summary: Like a moth into a flame,I'm hypnotized,And like a stone,I'm paralyzed cause I can't look away"Break the spell" -Daughtry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so, i'm a lazy ass and i preferred starting the prequel than finishing the last chapter. Lord I've sinned.  
> I hope there wont be storyline problems but not sure.  
> Remember english is not my mother tongue so for every mistakes, let me know!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> pps  
> i start the chapter with a song every time, can you guess the song? i swear i will use only kpop phrases <3

\- The reason why danger attracts you more  
The reason why you secretly enjoy it more -

Ji Hoon was the light that brightens everybody’s days. So little they knew about him, how he didn’t dislike the attention that everybody gave to him but he didn’t like it either.  
He was popular, he knew it, he didn’t act different from who he was because of it.  
He wanted to always stay true to himself despite the suffocating need people had to talk with him. Somehow one day he ended up helping his friend Daniel since he owed him once, and that’s how he ended up in a date with a certain Seongwoo.  
Ji Hoon couldn’t understand why Daniel and neither this Seongwoo signed for a blind date but the best part was that this Seongwoo didn’t show up too, he sent a guy named Jinyoung. Funny, isn’t it?  
For a first and let’s hope last date, Ji Hoon couldn’t understand how this situation could have been possible.

He was waiting at some table near the window dressed how he needed to, with a red hat he clearly hated and a white jacket, at some point of his waiting a guy showed up and sat in front of him.

“You must be Daniel”  
Was the first thing he said with a following: 

“I’m really sorry but I’m not Seongwoo hyung, he needed to attend a presentation so I came in behalf of him”

“Don’t be, Daniel couldn’t show up too, I’m Ji Hoon”  
This situation really bothered Ji Hoon, he took a free afternoon to meet this Seongwoo and he didn’t ever dare to show up, life is really ridiculous.

“I’m Jinyoung, Bae Jinyoung… so this situation is really hilarious, why don’t we call it a day and enjoy ourselves? I mean now I freed myself to meet Daniel and you too for Seongwoo hyung so, let’s not go home with a bitter taste, ok?”

Somehow everything Jinyoung said made sense in Ji Hoon ears, so why don’t give it a try and enjoy himself too?

“Fine, have you got something in mind?”  
<< Did I came off too cold? >> Ji Hoon didn’t know, but seeing how Jinyoung was hype he didn’t.

“Do you like the arcade?”  
Jinyoung eyes brightened when the other accepted his request, couldn’t believe he actually got to have a date with the second-year Park Ji Hoon.

“I don’t hate it” 

“Then let’s go!”  
Jinyoung took Ji Hoon’s arm dragging him out of the café to the arcade nearby, almost running, not wanting the other to change his mind. 

Actually, Jinyoung knew really well who Ji Hoon was, I mean, near everybody knew who the second-year Park Ji Hoon was. It was almost impossible not to know one of the most popular guys in school. He shocked the whole college with his fashion sense and cold expression he had the first days even though he is better known for his aegyo with his friends. The look of a celebrity, the cute character and the fashion sense only models for high brands could effort to wear. Ji Hoon was someone everybody wanted to befriend with.  
When Seongwoo told him he had an arranged blind date with Ji Hoon and not Daniel, Jinyoung begged him to go instead of him. 

 

Arrived into the arcade Jinyoung took Ji Hoon to every fun game he liked to entertain the other.  
Playing all these games helped Ji Hoon loosen himself, he could have sworn he actually enjoyed himself without other thoughts.  
The evening arrived faster than they thought and so the time to go home.  
“Jinyoung, I’m sorry but it’s late for me, I need to go home”  
“Oh yes, can I walk you home? My brother will pick me up in still an hour”  
Jinyoung couldn’t believe he came out with a small little lie so fast.  
“Well, if you need to wait then… let’s go”  
Jinyoung made it. He could spend some more time with Ji Hoon but the most shocking fact was that the older was smiling at him most of the time now, the cold mask he used with strangers was lightly fading in front of his eyes.  
They started walking toward Ji Hoon’s house and he started to talk for the first time of the day.  
“So Jinyoung, which school do you go?”

“I’m a first year in the 101-producer’s university”

“Wait, so you are younger than me and you didn’t use the honorifics for the whole day? And we are even at the same school? What the hell?”

Ji Hoon started laughing at himself and his reaction, this guy played him for the entire day and he didn’t have a clue.  
Jinyoung didn’t know how to react, he was disrespectful and he totally knew it but since their age never came up, maybe it wasn’t his fault? 

“I- I’m sorry hyung, I didn’t know”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry my fault, now use it, you little rascal”

Ji Hoon kept laughing and the sound of his laugh was a melody for Jinyoung, and strangely enough, the older kept even talking to him.

“I never saw you at school, which is your study plan? Mine is economy!”  
The older said with a happy face, happy to share his information and wanting to know more about the younger.

“I-I study modern literature, more like sociology”

“oh, it is difficult, right? Daniel keeps saying it makes him really exhausted studying all of that”

“Well, I bet economy, marketing, math and such are harder than this though”

“Not so much if you like it!” was Ji Hoon answer before “I live near the next corner”

“Ah… then I guess it will be soon time for a goodbye!” 

“Wait, before I forget”  
Ji Hoon took out his wallet taking out an old receipt from it and a small pencil writing something on it and handed the piece of paper to Jinyoung.

“This is my number, use it wisely, I mean, call me if you need anything!”

“This means that we can meet again?”

“Something like that, but I mostly study so call me if you are in real need, then I’m going! Bye”

Ji Hoon said while hurrying toward his house and leaving Jinyoung like that without a second thought.  
The typhoon named Ji Hoon that invaded Jinyoung’s afternoon with his smile left, just how he came, but with a glimmer of hope.  
Jinyoung that day felt lucky, he managed to get Ji Hoon’s number, he had fun with him, he was happy, he went home smiling like when he got accepted in college. 

<< Should I write him? >> was the question repeating now in Jinyoung’s mind.  
<< Will he write me? >> was the question playing in Ji Hoon’s mind after entering his house and running toward his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You found your way under my skin,  
> And I'm trying not to love you,  
> But I hate the way I keep on giving  
> In to you like I always do, no matter how I try
> 
> "Break the spell" -Daughtry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep sinning lord, have mercy.  
> the last chapter of ' I loved you after all and I still do' is still in the factory but it will come out soon... maybe after the 700 hits I won't procrastinate anymore.  
> BY THE WAY  
> always let me know what you think <3
> 
> ps love me since i posted so soon ( it won't ever happen again probably) <3

-If i made you uncomfortable  
Just let me know  
I’ll take a step back  
Just be a guy you know  
I can wait-

Days passed, weeks passed, months passed.  
Jinyoung never wrote Ji Hoon anything, too scared of breaking the silence interest they fed each other, whenever they noticed the presence of the other in the room, they made it clear to let the other know, they created their little world of mischievous winks, greedy stares, shy smiles.  
They gave life to their little bubble of concealed mutual interest.

Going to college was starting to seem more engaging as time goes by.

The boring routine Ji Hoon felt every day on his skin was never so thrilling, and the start of college for Jinyoung felt more exciting than ever.  
Jinyoung was intrigued by Ji Hoon, he wanted to get to know the other, but how can a first-year approach one of the popular guys in town that’s even older and frequented a different plan of study? It didn’t make sense. How can he even show his interest in him when he will probably just be played by the other?  
Doubt tempesting his mind as always, at least he enjoys all these secret ways their body communicated.

On the other hand, Ji Hoon wasn’t very pleased, he expected Jinyoung to at least write him a message, like, didn’t him make crystal clear that he wanted to know the younger? Is not an everyday thing for him to give someone he just met his number.  
He just had to deal with it for now, it seems. Everyone he meets, just annoys him, for once that he found a possible new friend, he is not even interested. Life is really a mess nowadays. 

During these two months of dedicating and fascinating courtship the two never broke the silent thread they shared.

“Hyung… why that Jinyoung didn’t write me at all?”  
Ji Hoon told Daniel playing with his phone while pouting on his bed for the phrase that came out of his mouth. 

“Our Park Ji Hoon the popular, isn’t satisfied for not conquering a guy?”  
Daniel enjoyed like a jerk the trouble that passed his friend mind.

“What the hell Kang Daniel-sshi”  
Ji Hoon raised slightly the volume of his voice while throwing his pillow onto the older face hitting him right away.  
“I thought he wanted to be my friend, we had fun, I even gave him my phone number!!!” 

 

“Are you saying Park Ji Hoon the great, the one who prefer to say ‘I don’t have a phone’ while having it in his hands instead of giving his number away, gave his personal mobile phone number to a guy he just met? Are you whipped perhaps?”

At that point, Ji Hoon sat on the bed and started taking off his slippers to throw them too.

“Wow, wow, wow, slow down man, I was kidding”  
Daniel that evening laughed so hard he had stomach cramps for two days.  
“I’m not whipped… It’s just that his not having interest in me draws me into him even more. Like, everybody, and I mean literally everybody, wants my number. I heard my ex joked about selling it and someone actually told him he would buy it for 450000₩ Can you believe it?”

“SERIOUSLY? I could sell your number and made real money from it? You better change it many times.” 

“Hyung! That’s not the point. Fuck.”  
Ji Hoon couldn’t stand anymore Daniel silliness, he switched the light off.  
“Sleep you asshole.”

“Should I help you with this guy?”  
Was the last sentence the older said, after throwing himself on the bed, not listening the younger neither complaining neither accepting, it meant just one thing. Ji Hoon wanted to think. Daniel closed his eyes and the next day while eating the food Ji Hoon’s mother prepared suddenly Ji Hoon stated  
“Maybe, just do it.”  
It came out of nowhere and took Daniel a full minute to understand that it was his answer and sign to do something.

 

That same day Daniel met his soon-to-be-boyfriend Seongwoo and explained the extremely funny situation the pretty face Ji Hoon was facing, and it was only their fault if he was troubled by it. The two of them laughed for a good half an hour after coming up with a way of putting the youngers in contact.

“I think Jinyoung is just scared! Every time he meets Ji Hoon he calls me bragging about him noticing him and that they at least went out once... and then the fateful phrase ‘I want to know him better but by now he will have probably already forgot me… he smiles at me out of pity’ I think he lack self-confidence”

Seongwoo said after imitating is friend and before taking a sip of his iced Americano, sentences at with Daniel laughed his heart out.

“How can they be so into each other and not even realizing it? That’s crazy.  
I don’t know if you understand but, it took me a whole high school year of being friend with him to have his phone number. It’s like Jinyoung jumped four steps with him in just a day.”

 

“Why four?” An innocent and curious Seongwoo asked with a bit of amazement written all over his face.

“Look, we have an ashtray, a napkin holder, a small spoon and a drink”  
He said while positioning on the table in order the stuff he mentioned  
“Now, we have the ashtray, the people who he doesn’t know, or notice, or whatever the normal people, like you”  
He indicated the other.  
“Then we have the napkin holder, the ones he knows they exist that if they are lucky enough can have his wechat, or line, or kik, and just if they are lucky, because he may even answer them once in a while.”  
He passed indicating the napkin holder and went to the small spoon right after.  
“Here we have the golden circle of people, the ones he need to answer, for school and stuff or something, that have his kakao talk, I remember you, the most used app.  
And at the end of the trip we have the drink, the platinum club members, I believe ‘till now we are like 5 plus his relatives. These are the people who are allowed to call him whenever, the ones he answer in like 0,03 seconds if he has is phone nearby. The ones he thinks they deserve to call him whenever in needs and he will answer. The lucky ones that can be contacted by him, the ones he wants to spend his time with. Now, do you see the different height and weights and use between the ashtray and the iced tea? It’s like the last floor of the skyscraper and the basement.”

After finishing his touching moment of explanation, he drank a bit of his iced tea stating that nobody arrives at the 4th step within a day, even Ji Hoon’s parents had to wait almost two weeks to have is last number. 

At that point, something clicked in Seongwoo mind, he snapped his finger in front of him and talked about his idea. 

 

“Jinyoung is the one with the number saved… but if someone else clicks the call bottom …”  
Seongwoo started letting the other understand his plan without explaining the details. 

“That sounds perfect.” 

 

A week after Seongwoo organized a small get away with Jinyoung, Daehwi, Samuel and some other of their group of friends, during that night he offered drinks to everybody and once he saw Jinyoung next to the bar’s counter, he felt it was the right moment, so he approached him and started his smooth chat to give life to his plan.

“Jinyoung-ah, with Ji Hoon? Have you made some progress?”  
A little smirk born on Seongwoo lips when the younger showed his shy attitude for the topic they were going to argue about.

“Hyung... what are you saying? Everything as always, I see him, he sees me”  
When Jinyoung positioned his phone on the counter while talking to give his hyung his full focus, Seongwoo didn’t lose the chance and took it, playing carefully with it while searching for Ji Hoon’s name in the contact list, still eyes focused on the list, Seongwoo’s smirk became obvious when he found the name and pressed on the screen to call it.

“Then, why don’t you talk with him? It seems like he is waiting for you”  
He said while putting the phone on the counter again, after giving out a groovie laugh for the latter shocked expression at the ‘calling’ sign on the screen and went away sitting to enjoy his friend’s call.  
“What have you done?!”  
Were the last words before Jinyoung put his phone near his ears just in time to listen to:  
“Hello it’s Ji Hoon, who is calling me at 2 am in the morning?”

Ji Hoon’s husky almost sleepy voice awakened all Jinyoung senses that were put down by alcohol and a very nervous voice came out with:

“I’m sorry hyung, It’s Bae Jinyoung, I didn’t mean to call you… it was a friend of mine”

 

Ji Hoon felt the excitement shivers through his skin and played with the younger statement.

“That’s a bit sad. I was waiting for you to contact me in the last two months” (not that he was counting) “And in the end, is not even you who called me?” 

For the first time after when he embarrassed himself the first day of college for falling at the entrance, he felt stupid, like a real stupid, a total idiot, out of the blue.  
It took him like 40 seconds to answer, when he listened to Ji Hoon taking a deep breath before voicing other words, he answered boldly.

“I’m sorry, I will make up for it, why don’t we go out and have fun again?”

“When do you have time?”  
It was the best yet the worst answer Ji Hoon had in mind but still, everything is better than ‘I work and study like 6,5 days out of 7 and I don’t even know when my free time is’ 

“What do you think about next Friday?”

After mentally thinking how to drop out of work, he decided he didn’t care anymore, when you find a friend you find a treasure and Ji Hoon wasn’t going to make his new treasure run away from him any longer. With a smile on his lips and a full awake and energized voice he could ask only for a confirm from the one who suggested the meet-up.  
“Call?”

At the sudden realization of what he just did the younger didn’t know how to keep it together and just like someone feeling too much his brain stopped working, with the firmest voice he gave his word.  
“Call”

Ji Hoon didn’t want to hang up the call but he knew Jinyoung may be out having fun with his friends, so as the cute concerned hyung he is the last sentence he said was :

“Don’t be out too much, be careful on your way home and text when you are alright”

Jinyoung still not keeping it together when he noticed the other ended the call, he started with strangely happy gibberish that gave goose bumps to Seongwoo who was watching the cheesy situation from afar.  
Jinyoung started searching for the hyung with his eyes and run to him as soon as he noticed him and started hugging him.

“HYUNG YOU ARE THE BEST” 

An amused hyung started feeding his secret curiosity with questions:  
“Why Why Why  
What happened?”

“You got me my next date with him and a pass to write him later”  
Jinyoung was now jumping on his place after releasing his hyung from his hug.  
“What should I do now???”

 

“Ehm… I don’t know... text him?  
Jinyoung who wasn’t very pleased with the simple mind answer gave a little hit on the shoulder of his friend with a smile never leaving his lips and went on the dance floor to release all the energy the call gave to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUYS let me know what you think, i'm always waiting for you <3  
> even on twt!!! ( @SetsukaYoichi ) I will hear you out reallY gladly <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked or want to keep me writing faster, give me feedback and kudos and critiques pls <3  
> IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME knowing what you think!  
> even if just a sentence , write something sweethearts <3


End file.
